


Love

by TheFoggyLondonView



Series: Happiness Takes Two [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Dipper Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bill had a rough childhood, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Growing Pains, Happy Ending, M/M, New Relationship, Omega Bill Cipher, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, instincts, lots of fluff, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Bill doesn't regret accepting Dipper as his alpha, that's one choice he knows he made correctly, but a new relationship brings growing pains.His past hasn't been fun and it's left him lacking in the communications department. Dipper overcompensating in an attempt to make sure Bill wants to stay isn't helping things either. They're both new to this and Bill's still very picky about physical contact.With Bill secretly terrified of this relationship ending up like his parents' and Dipper not actually knowing a whole lot about omegas, the new challenges might be a bit harder to tackle than anticipated.Until they find a balance that works for both of them, the road is going to be pretty rocky.Not to mention, Bill still hasn't said I love you.-This is the sequel to the fic "Different"





	Love

Bill stared at the ceiling. He had run out of things to do and had resorted to laying on the sofa. It was crazy having a sofa. His dorm room at the Onega Complex had a bed and a desk and that was pretty much it as far as furniture goes. 

Dipper says his house isn’t much but it’s probably the biggest place Bill’s ever lived in. 

Right, he lives here now. 

Dipper is his alpha now. Bill agreed to be his mate.

His whole life he’d never wanted a mate or to be around alphas but… Dipper’s definitely the exception. Bill never knew he could need someone so much but he’s never happier than when Dipper’s around and it’s hard to be apart from him for long periods of time. 

He doesn’t regret accepting Dipper as his alpha. Dipper’s the very best thing in his life, always so sweet, gentle, and loving. Bill still feels a bit undeserving of the adoration. After all, he’s been told his whole life he’s difficult and unlovable. Why then, should someone as sweet as Dipper want someone like Bill?

It was all so strange. He’s still getting used to so many things. It’s a completely different world having someone there who loves him and takes care of him. This type of relationship is new and he’s struggling to adjust everything.

Dipper’s being very understanding.

He’s always understanding.

The lock clicked and the front door opened. Dipper walked in and closed the door with his foot. Bill propped himself up to see his mate grinning at him, eyes full of love and warmth, while holding some bags that smelled absolutely delicious.

“I got the job.”  
Dipper said and Bill smiled big, sitting up fully.  
“That’s great pine tree!”  
“I’m really excited! To celebrate I bought fancy take out.”  
Bill licked his lips and Dipper laugh a bit. He walked over and held up the bags.  
“Sea food or Italian?”  
“You did not spend a bunch of money on two different types of dinners.”  
“Hey, I know you’ll eat anything but I still like giving you choices. Plus, now we don’t have to cook dinner tomorrow either.”

Bill sighed. He’s more critical of spending money on non-essentials than Dipper is. He can get onto his alpha about that later though, right now the smell of food was demanding his complete attention.

“Italian.”  
“Good choice.”

Dipper set one bag down on the coffee table. The smell of garlic bread coming from it was drawing all of Bill’s attention so he was a bit startled when Dipper leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. 

“Please don’t start without me while I put the seafood in the fridge. What would you like to drink?”  
“Pitt.”  
“Alright.”

Dipper went to the kitchen to put the other dinner away and get them drinks. While he was gone Bill sat on the sofa properly and took things out of the bag. He didn’t eat any but he organized their meals and plastic silverware neatly on the coffee table.

One good thing about living with Dipper out of the many, many, other good things is that there is always food in the house. He’s no longer living off instant ramen. Eating 3 meals a day is still taking some getting used to, Dipper’s very insistent on him eating properly, but he’s not complaining.

Two drinks were put on the table and Dipper sat down next to Bill. Dipper put his arm around Bill and nuzzled him affectionately. It doesn’t matter if it’s been 5 seconds or 5 hours, he’s always so happy to see Bill. 

“I love you, honey.”

Dipper said, because he did. He loved Bill more than anything else in the entire world and he wanted to make sure Bill always knew that since Bill’s prone to insecurities and feeling undeserving of that love.

He doesn’t know how to make Bill see that he _is_ , in fact, deserving of love, the world, and so much more, but he’s trying. Dipper doesn’t know what’s going on in Bill’s head and wants to know how to help more but he doesn’t want to push too much. 

Pushing never works, he always has to wait for Bill to come to him, but he’s scared Bill won’t do anything unless he pushes a little bit. 

It’s a conundrum for sure.

Bill pressed into Dipper’s side, purring in response to the affection. He hasn’t told Dipper he loves him back yet but he at least tries to display a positive reaction when Dipper says it. He doesn’t want his mate to think he’s lost interest.

They both dug into their food. Bill looked so happy. He always looked happy while eating.

“Slow down, it’s not going anywhere.”

Dipper teased. Bill responded by shoving an entire meatball in his mouth at once. Dipper just rolled his eye good-naturedly and took some garlic bread. He thinks Bill eats a little fast sometimes but generally lets Bill eat as he pleases.

He took Bill’s food away once (only because it was his 3rd bowl of ice cream and he shouldn’t eat that much ice cream) and he looked so scared and betrayed Dipper never did that again. He had no idea why Bill reacted like that but it was never brought up afterwards.

After they’d eaten and cleaned up they settled back on the sofa. This time Dipper made sure Bill was in his lap so they could properly cuddle. He kissed Bill on the cheek while one hand rubbed Bill’s stomach and the other remained intertwined with one of Bill’s.

Dipper adores the fact he’s the only one allowed to lay his hands on Bill. Every action he takes has been preapproved, of course, as an ok without asking affectionate gesture but if Bill wants him to stop anything he will immediately without arguing.

“Why do you always rub my tummy like that? I know I’m getting fat since you keep insisting I eat 3 times a day.”  
Bill sounded drowsy now that he was full of food and being lulled into a relaxed state by Dipper giving him affection.  
“You aren’t fat, you’re healthy. You just think you’re fat because you aren’t used to having any weight on you.”

Dipper purred. The tiny bit of chub Bill had could hardly make him be considered fat. In fact, he still thinks Bill’s too thin. Bill is used to being stick thin from not having much available to eat so Dipper can’t blame him for finding it strange, but he’ll be heathier if he’s heavier.

“What’s wrong with me being thin?”  
Bill asked.  
“Nothing but there’s such a thing as too thin. I want to make sure my mate is well cared for and that means making sure you eat because you have a habit of forgetting.”  
“Yeah…”

Dipper does most of the caring for. Bill wishes he could do more, he wants to pull his weight around here too, but he’s never been in this type of relationship before and has never seen it done in a healthy way so he’s at a loss of what to do.

He can’t even just copy Dipper because they need different things. He tried to bring it up once but Dipper misunderstood him and just kept assuring him that he shouldn’t worry because Dipper enjoys caring for him so it’s not a big deal.

“What’s wrong honey?”  
Dipper is very attuned to Bill. He’s getting good at sensing if something’s wrong.  
“It’s nothing pine tree.”  
“Bill… come on you can tell me.”  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
“Do you not like me calling you honey? I guess I never really asked.”  
“No, no, I love the pet names.”  
“Then what’s wrong sweetie?”  
Bill was quiet and Dipper frowned.  
“Bill, please talk to me. I know we’ve only been dating for a few weeks but I’ve tried to make you feel as loved as possible. Did we move too fast? Are you not happy?”

Bill wiggled out of Dipper’s grip so he could turn around and straddle Dipper’s lap instead and wrap his arms around him. He looked in to his alpha’s concerned, beautiful, brown eyes, wanting to make him stop worrying so much.

“Pine tree, I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you. So don’t you ever think that I’m not happy being with you. You’re the most wonderful alpha in entire world. I don’t regret accepting you as mine one bit.”  
Bill said.  
“I love spending time with you. You’re adorable when you nerd out about something and you always teach me new things. I like that your hair is a mess no matter what you do and your eyes are so beautiful. You’re funny, you’re kind, you’re passionate, and you try so hard. I don’t know how I found someone as amazing as you.”

Bill may have some issues to work through but whether or not he’s happy with Dipper isn’t one of them. He’s very, very, happy with his alpha and wants to stay with him forever. There isn’t a single doubt in his mind about that.

Dipper relaxed a little bit and smiled softly, feeling reassured. He was still concerned about his difficult and complicated omega but he felt better knowing the problem wasn’t that Bill was unhappy in their relationship.

“I’m glad you’re happy.”  
Dipper said. In response Bill purred and kissed Dipper’s jaw, nuzzling him.  
“I wish you’d talk to me though. Something’s bothering you but you won’t tell me what.”  
Bill pressed his face into the crook of Dipper’s neck and let out a whine. Dipper hugged him and rubbed his back. After a few minutes Bill quietly voiced what the problem was.  
“I don’t feel like I do enough.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Dipper prompted. Bill turned his head so he could be heard better.

“It’s just, you’re the one who cooks and does all the important errands and cleans and takes care of me and now you’re the one who’s going to make the money too. I want to contribute but right now I don’t do anything and it makes me feel useless. I don’t want to just take, I want to give too. I need us to be even.” 

Dipper thought a minute about what Bill said then nodded.  
“I guess I’m still just used to taking care of everything myself. We can talk and split up chores so you have responsibilities too if that’ll help.”  
Bill pulled back to look at Dipper again but this time he was smiling.  
“I’d like that. I’m supposed to be living here but I feel like a guest.  
“Well we better fix that.”

Bill closed the gap between them and kissed Dipper who was more than pleased with the action. At first Bill had been shy about kissing Dipper but he got over that shyness very quickly when he realized how much he liked it.

Now Dipper gets kisses more often than he expect for a while yet. He thought Bill would take to it more slowly but Bill’s all about attention when it’s coming from Dipper. It’s great because if Bill starts it Dipper’s allowed to reciprocate. 

When it’s the other way around, if the action isn’t a preapproved one, Bill freaks out if Dipper doesn’t get his permission first. Dipper hopes one day all actions will be ok without needing to ask first but he understands they need to work up to that.

Bill being very affectionate and all over Dipper makes it easy to know when there’s a problem because Bill will get stand-offish and quiet. What’s difficult is getting Bill to actually tell him what that problem is. 

He was lucky this time, it usually takes more than a little urging to get Bill to say what’s bothering him. Dipper hopes this will get easier over time. He doesn’t know what Bill’s past was like, but he’s pretty sure it wasn’t good and probably didn’t allow him to be open about things.

Dipper’s not going to react badly to Bill voicing problems and concerns. He’d actually prefer it so they can work it out. He’s waited so long for Bill to finally be _his_ and, now that he is, he’s going to do everything he can to make sure Bill is happy.

Bill’s his mate, his omega, and he needs to protect and provide for him. Those needs are built into him. It’s instinct. A good alpha takes care of their omega and keeps them safe and makes sure to provide everything they need.

He has a house, he has food, he has a job, and he has so much love to give. He can provide for Bill, he can protect Bill, he can take care of Bill, and he’s prepared to do anything he has to just to make Bill stay.

Bill was very affectionate. He liked having Dipper’s attention on him. He liked Dipper’s arms around him. Being near his alpha made him happy. He’d never had love before but Dipper was full of love. Calm, soft, gentle, sincere love.

It was wonderful.

They watched TV and were affectionate with each other until it got late and Bill had started falling asleep. He could never really stay up all that late. He was always completely passed out by no later than 10pm.

It actually puts Dipper on a solid sleep schedule. Since he doesn’t want Bill to have to sleep alone, he always goes to bed whenever Bill does. Bill doesn’t particularly like sleeping without Dipper there anyway. There’s a special feeling of safety that he gets by sleeping in his alpha’s arms.

“Hey honey, you want to go to bed?”

Dipper asked Bill who was still curled up in his lap. Bill made an affirmative purring noise in response and looped his arms around Dipper’s neck to show that if they’re going to bed Dipper’s the one that’s going to have to move them.

Dipper turned the TV off with the remote then positioned one arm under Bill’s knees and the other around Bill’s back. With his omega supported in his arms, Dipper stood up. If he was anyone else, Bill would be putting up a fight over being carried, but since it’s him Bill was purring instead.

He easily carried Bill to their bed room and set him on their bed. Dipper is so pleased he gets to call the room, the bed, and everything else theirs instead of just his. Dipper went to put on PJ pants while Bill just wormed his way out of his jeans, tossing them onto the floor for tomorrow Bill to worry about.

When Dipper came back Bill was already under the covers, Sir Ramsey already nestled in his arms. Dipper smiled. He still thought it was cute Bill had a stuffed animal. He made sure the lights were off then climbed in bed and under the covers too.

“Come here, honey.”

Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill and pulled him against his chest. Bill rolled over so he could snuggle into Dipper’s hold before settling in the alpha’s arms and becoming completely relaxed, letting out a sleepy contented noise.

Dipper snuggled him, purring happily. Bill smelled really good and the scent was really strong with him up against him like this. It felt good knowing Bill felt able to be completely unguarded and relaxed with him. 

“Good night, honey.”  
Dipper whispered.  
“G’night my alpha.”  
Bill drowsily murmured back.

Dipper kissed Bill on the head then settled down to sleep. He loves his omega so much.


End file.
